


Out of Hand

by VigilanteFlower



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, Well they've already slept together at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanteFlower/pseuds/VigilanteFlower
Summary: Things have escalated more quickly than Hux thought.





	Out of Hand

As Hux’s head fell back, huffs of panting breath left his lungs. His slender fingers pressed gently to Ren’s lips, asking for a moment’s reprieve as he looked to the ceiling.

“This is - getting a bit out of hand now.”

He didn’t have to look at the younger man to know exactly the incredulous expression that quickly overcame his features. Strong arms loosened slightly where they held Hux around the waist.

“What are you talking about?” 

Hux tried not to cringe at Ren’s tone.

“I mean to say, this is getting to be too much. Someone is going to notice us missing eventually.”

“And?”

Of course the cretin didn’t understand. Irritation began to bubble up in his chest as an annoyed sneer tugged at his lips. His grey-green eyes rolled as he brought both hands to Kylo’s chest and pushed him off. The larger man moved back in what Hux expected was more shock than compliance as he stepped past Ren and began straightening his clothing.

“This is becoming a nuisance. I know we haven’t…talked about all this, but if it’s going to affect the efficiency of my work, I’m putting an end to it.” He was stiff backed as he spoke while fixing his collar.

Ren seemed truly shocked for just a moment before his face slipped into steely displeasure.

“No.”

It was Hux’s turn for surprise.

“What?”

“I said no. We’ll renegotiate.”

“Renegotiate?” Hux spluttered, brows cast high towards his hairline. “We never negotiated anything to begin with!”

“So lets do it now then.” Ren was facing him, his robes askew and partially undone. He looked ready to take down a bantha with his bare hands, not compare schedules. It hadn’t occurred to Hux until right then, that Ren might truly be looking at their arrangement as more than temporary.

“I-uh…” Hux had felt so sure of his stance on the matter just a few moments ago.

Ren’s reaction was certainly changing things, and very quickly. Hux looked his looming counterpart over, considering all the possibilities of his endless selection of responses. Hux took a breath and held it in place as he tilted his chin up slightly.

“Fine. But not right now…” His tone was softening more than he meant it to, “I’m free in another quarter cycle. I will meet you at your quarters then and we can…” He closed his mouth, almost tasting the words before he said them, “discuss our future encounters.”

Ren’s lips pursed, his jaw shifting as he mulled the proposition over.

“Fine.” The answer was curt, but no more so than Hux’s own. “I will see you then.”

There was a tense moment. Hux could only theorize they both realized what their combined admittance meant, that this was no longer some mistake of a tryst during a vulnerable moment. This was a risk in too many ways, and they had just agreed to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this as dialogue practice off a prompt from kylo-ren-has-an-8pack on tumblr :) It was a good little exercise. I could give more parts a shot if people would like them, just let me know in the comments.


End file.
